The invention has as its object a specific layout of an airplane rear cone.
As a general rule, an airplane comprises a fuselage having a front portion in which a cockpit is arranged, a main portion that bears the wings and a rear cone usually ending in a point and bearing the fin and the stabilizer.
In the case of an airplane for transport of passengers, at least the main portion of the fuselage is separated into two superposed zones by a floor forming a main deck, respectively a pressurized and air-conditioned upper zone in which a passenger cabin is arranged and a lower zone, generally pressurized but not air-conditioned, forming a hold for the baggage or other loads transported.
This pressurized whole is closed off, at the rear, by a transverse wall forming an impervious back resistant to the pressure difference between the pressurized passenger cabin and the hold and the rear cone. Until now, this transverse wall was placed at the beginning of the zone of the fuselage bearing the fin. As a matter of fact, the rear cone that extends up to the tail of the airplane, over the entire length covered by the fin and the dimensions of which, in cross section, gradually decrease, was regarded as a space not usable for the passengers and served as a hold or service space, the tail of the fuselage, however, being able to be used for placing therein an auxiliary power unit referred to as “APU” (Auxiliary Power Unit).
The constant growth of air traffic, however, leads to increasing the dimensions of the airplanes, in particular of the airliners used for great distances. Furthermore, for long trips, it is necessary to enhance the comfort of the passengers, in particular by offering them relaxation zones. Moreover, in such airplanes, it also is necessary to provide rest and relaxation areas for the crew the size of which is relatively large.